Darkness Our Bride
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: STRONG AU: A Planeswalker, horribly injured, is taken before a Coven of demons and chosen to become the pet of one. However, their idea of pet means more than she really wanted. Rated M for sexual smut. Read the warning, m'kay?


**Darkness Our Bride**

**Disclaimer: **Here is another smut warning for you before you read. It will be kinda icky and...even a bit weird. I was playing Magic the Gathering and decided on this idea while I played with my demon deck. For the weak of stomach, don't continue reading.

You've been warned!

"_The leaders of the Catholic Church endorsed The Exorcist ; virtually promoted it as much as they could. The Cardinals of New York and Los Angeles and Chicago and the other big cities, all over the world, they endorsed it because it represents a literal depiction of the Roman ritual of exorcism which still exists in the Catholic faith. It's still there. The power of faith to drive out demons. And this film showed that and they embraced it.__"_

-William Friedkin

"_INCUBUS, n. One of a race of highly improper demons who, though probably not wholly extinct, may be said to have seen their best nights. For a complete account of incubi and succubi, including_ incubae and succubae, Liber Demonorum of Protassus

(Paris, 1328), which contains much curious information that would be out of place in a dictionary intended as a text-book for the public schools. Victor Hugo relates that in the Channel Islands Satan himself -tempted more than elsewhere by the beauty of the women, doubtless -sometimes plays at incubus, greatly to the inconvenience and alarm of the good dames who wish to be loyal to their marriage vows, generally speaking. A certain lady applied to the parish priest to learn how they might, in the dark, distinguish the hardy intruder from their husbands. The holy man said they must feel his brown for horns; but Hugo is gallant enough to hint a doubt of the efficacy of the test."

-Ambrose Bierce

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"The Necropolis at Unx was once a living city, it's streets untrodden by death."_

_-_Archemon of Unx, flavor text

**City of Unx**

Alara had not planned on wandering the dark city of Unx. Somehow, after the young Planeswalker faced the troops of Elemental soldiers, she could not remember much. But waking up, dragged toward the city and barely alive, Alara began to regret a lot.

Chittering sounds filled the air. Alara glanced around weakly and noticed that the sounds came from the shadows. She noticed an Umbra Stalker looming about, tiny blue eyes leering at her. Two zombies dragged her toward massive shapes up ahead.

Demons.

Alara had never seen their wicked forms up close before. She remembered hearing horrible stories about them. They tortured humans and raped them, creating their own dark armies of mindless ghouls. Then again, it was what she had only heard. She grew terrified as their cold, yellow eyes landed on her.

"What prize do you bring us?" one of the demons rumbled, in a heavy, flat tone.

The demons were quite a group. Prince of Thrulls, Archdemon of Unx, Rakdos the Defiler, Hollowborn Barghest, and Stronghold Overseer. There were many more demons known in the lands, but these were only a taste of what else what out there.

Prince of Thrulls - the one who had spoken-stood a head taller than the rest of his brothers, due to the horns on his head. His skin was a pale blue and spikes trailed down his back. His eyes were a haunting blue shade.

Rakdos the Defiler was a tall and muscular demon wearing battle armor and two red, leathery wings were folded back neatly against his back. He had two massive horns on his head and a long, whipping tail. His feet were that of a goat's.

Hollowborn Barghest resembled a large dog with a gaping set of jaws and teeth. His fur was coarse black and he possessed a long, slithering tongue.

Stronghold Overseer's head was covered with a hood and shadowy wings shrouded him in darkness. He seemed to be wearing nothing but darkness itself. All that was seen about him were two clawed hands.

And finally, the Archdemon of Unx himself. The demon rumored to rule the lands. A small yellow flame hovered magically over his head and his both was covered in leathery pores. His spine was bent back at a horrid angle and he had a set of jagged, angry claws. His eyes seemed to change color quite a lot.

"Another human!" Hollowborn Barghest hissed, in an eerie voice.

"It's a female ... " Stronghold Overseer rumbled, deeply. His voice sounded bored, yet a hint of amusement was mixed in with that.

Prince of Thrulls leaned down to Alara and she cringed back, biting her lower lip. His massive nostrils scented her for a few moments and then, he blinked with a wicked grin on his frightening demonic features.

"It is a Planeswalker!" he sneered, turning his gaze to his brothers. "A Planeswalker!"

The other demons, except the Archdemon of Unx started to laugh. He remained silent, watching Alara carefully with dark, fiery eyes. Rakdos moved over to the human.

"She's mine!" he hissed.

Prince of Thrulls rose with a menacing snarl. "No!" he snapped. "Each one of us gets a human pet! Only one of us has been without." He turned to the Archdemon of Unx and smirked. "She's yours, my brother."

The Archdemon of Unx snorted softly and approached the human female. With a deep growl, he snatched her up in one hand and knocked the two zombies aside. Alara was trembling in his grip, moaning and shaking.

"Please don't hurt me!" she begged.

"Hurt?" Prince of Thrulls sneered. "Oh no, my dear. We have something _far _worse in mind for our human pets."

O

Alara was carried toward the Archdemon's lair: A massive, frightening tower where dark, writhing vines had ensnared it. The Archdemon scaled the tower and placed Alara onto a soft nest consisting of dirt and leaves. Obviously, demons did not sit upon such things, but all they could find was what they'd use.

Alara winced and noticed several human bones lying in the nest. She seized a skull and tossed it at the Archdemon's head. It shattered and the demon simply grunted, glaring at her with annoyance. Alara cried out as the demon slammed a hand against her, pinning her down. She struggled mightily, wailing and beating at the hand holding her. She never thought her life would end here. She had so many plans to become the Planeswalker of the woods, but now ...

Alara gasped softly as she felt the demon's wet nostrils against her chest. She crushed her eyelids shut, whining as the creature seemed to scent her slightly. Only when she felt him pull away did she dare to open her eyes. The Archdemon was studying her carefully, jaws slightly parted. The flame on his head was oddly a different color. It had changed from yellow to a deep blue. His eyes swirled red and yellow mix.

"What do you want?" Alara managed.

The Archdemon rumbled something in it's own native tongue and the creature reached out, causing the human beneath him to flinch. But she inhaled sharply when she felt a claw gently stroke the side of her head. Alara was a little confused by the gesture. What else did she hear about these demons? What did they do with their human captives?

Suddenly, from the soft rumbling and the gentle petting, it suddenly dawned on Alara what this creature was doing. Her eyes grew wide and she tried to back up, but the demon pressed his finger harder against her, a silent warning, obviously.

"Oh no." Alara moaned, "No, no, no, no ... "

The Archdemon hissed at her and nudged her legs slightly. Obviously, he was not one to be patient. His glare intensified at the human who refused to comply. She would or he would be forced to hurt her. The Archdemon used force when necessary or when faced with human defiance.

"Oh please God, don't!" Alara begged, "Don't do this!"

God? The Archdemon sneered at the mention of the Deity. He gestured to the corpses at her side and to himself, obviously giving her the decision to do as he asked, or she'd suffer the same fate as the rest had.

Alara seemed to understand what he was attempting to tell her and trembled. This was wrong. This was so wrong. And how would she survive something like this? Perhaps it was best if she didn't because Alara would never be able to stare her father Garruk in the face anymore.

"I ... I don't see how this ... this would work ... " she stammered, "I - it ... I mean you're big and ... "

The Archdemon could have cared less if he harmed her, but if it would get her to comply without question, perhaps there was something he could do. With a deep growl, the Archdemon shifted his form to a small degree, allowing his shape to be perfect for her. He even adjusted his skin texture and then looked up at her with annoyance, as if to say "Better now?"

Alara felt her face grow hot and knew this demon was sure to torture her. Maybe if it was quick, it would not hurt so much. She gasped softly as his claws reached for her and touched the flesh of her thigh. She expected it to be cold to her, but oddly enough, his touch was warm. She shivered as the claw smoothed its way beneath her tattered dress toward the inviting flesh between her legs. Alara's eyes squeezed shut with a stifled moan as she felt the claw inch closer and closer until it tore the clothing covering her body with one quick tug.

Cold air contacted the poor Planeswalker's skin and she held herself, shivering. Cold and exposed, she met the demon's cold gaze. There was a change in his eyes now. A slow and building hunger. He loomed over her and snarled deeply, jaws parting to let a long, slippery tongue drag itself across her tender throat. He heard a soft moan fill the air and rumbled at the sound, satisfied with her quick responses. He allowed the tongue to carefully slide down her chest, between the two breasts pinched with cold and slowly toward that spot between her legs, trembling with anticipation ...

Alara arched with a loud cry at the feel of that wet, slippery tongue against her womanhood. She made the mistake of opening her eyes and glancing down, watching the tongue slowly, stroke her and by the sight alone, she felt herself growing wet preparing for what was to come.

The Archdemon was pleased, rumbling at the knowledge of how much warmer and wetter she got just by his faint touch. His tongue continued its caress, sliding between the folds of her sex and finding that small opening meant for breeding. But something confused him for a brief second. The tightened opening seemed to be untouched. His gaze flicked up at her for a moment. She had been unclaimed! This was going to be even more fun than he had thought it would be.

He rubbed her opening with slow, sensual strokes, coating it in his saliva and even extending the tip of his tongue further into that tight entrance just slightly, but pulled it out quickly when she gave a loud shriek of pain. The sound startled him for the moment, but he then recalled that it made no difference if she was in pain or not. He would have what had been denied from him for some time, being a much lower ranking demon that he was.

Tears stung Alara's eyes and she shifted uncontrollably and her legs quivered, trying to keep the thing away, but a hand stopped her, keeping her legs open. A warm blush touched her cheeks and several small pants escaped her.

The Archdemon smirked down at her, raising a claw to the opening and gently teasing it with the flat of his finger, feeling the human's natural lubrication starting to leak out further at his touch. The Planeswalker gasped, eyes widening, as hands clenched.

He continued circling the tightened hole, coaxing her body to respond a little more. Alara continued whimpering at the touch, gnawing at her lower lip. She did not want this at all. And she never once pictured her first to be with an evil creature like this. But ... she could not deny that it felt so good ... so hot.

The Archdemon watched her as she shivered and jerked at his touch. A part of him could not deny either that humans were rather lovely like this. Lovely in their torment in this manner. He slowly inserted a finger into that haven, sampling the heat and tightness of his human pet and he could not control a deep moan that escaped him. Oh it would be a wonderful sensation, he knew. A smile touched the creature's face and he withdrew his finger from her. Alara's flushed face lifted slightly as she glanced up at him.

The Archdemon reached down and shifted his feet a bit, removing the flimsy cloth covering from around his waist. Alara blinked a bit. The demon possessed a large organ much like that of a human male's, only it was smooth and much longer. With a hissing sound, the Archdemon grasped Alara's hips and pulled her closer. Wincing from the pain obviously to come, Alara tensed in his grip, fingers digging into the skin there.

The Archdemon hissed softly, adjusted his hips and slid into her with a single thrust and immediately, felt the walls tense up around him.

Alara screamed and went rigid, writhing on that impaling member. She wrapped her legs around his own and his body jerked at the motion. She felt so full and could see a bare hint of tenseness on the demon's face.

Size seemed to matter because the Archdemon's member fit snugly into the flexible human's tight reproductive tunnel, the ridges on it caressing every inch of his cock perfectly and for that moment, the Archdemon felt a strange human emotion: the feeling of dizziness. He moaned quietly when he felt her shift beneath him, flexing around his organ and making his body scream for completion.

When he drew his hips back for another thrust, Alara looked up at him with tear strickened eyes. "Wait, let me get ready ... " she whimpered. Her voice was tight and whispering, filled with pain as well. She adjusted herself for another thrust and the Archdemon leaned forward. He watched her with dark, unfocused eyes. To his surprise, she seemed to accept his unnaturally large organ better than he thought. He bent forward and decided he could settle for comforting her. His tongue caressed her soft, delicate flesh and she shivered, struggling to relax and adjust to the flesh buried inside of her.

Finally, when she looked up at him and nodded, the Archdemon drew his hips back, pulling out until they were barely joined and then plunged himself deeply into her. Alara arched with a keening cry of pleasure and the sound brought the Archdemon to full compliance. He began to set a harsh pace, moving himself roughly in and out of her.

"Oh! Oh ... p - please ... " Alara cried, hips bucking into his own.

The Archdemon raised a single eye ridge, oddly unable to deny such beautiful cries. Heat swiftly took over his body, the rest of the outside world forgotten as the cold air continued to wash over their ultra-sensitive bodies. Pleasure and ecstasy worked through his body and a growl rumbled from his chest, the way the edges of his organ rubbed the rigid walls with each thrust in. It felt so good and so tight. It was practically paradise, no irony intended.

Alara writhed against him, her body slick and gleaming with sweat. A desperate moan escaped her as he thrust without mercy. She looked down their bodies to watch as his hips met against her flesh repeatedly.

"Uhn ... oh, oh please ... harder ... " she begged.

The Archdemon groaned deeply and grabbed her hips, turning her around and thrusting into that haven from behind. And he gave in to her begging, ramming into her in an unforgiving manner. He tilted his head forward, jaws parting in a near roar of need against her shoulder. The inevitable slowly approached and the Archdemon's claws dug deep into her hips as he drove into her series of deep, fast thrusts, listening to the slick sounds of her sex grow wetter with her own orgasm approaching.

" I - I'm so close - - " Alara moaned, "Oh God ... "

The Archdemon's eyes widened slightly as she seized his clawed hands and felt her body tighten around him. It was enough to finally end the demon and he stiffened, seizing her tightly around the throat and roaring loudly as release struck home. His hot fluid shot deep into her.

When Alara collapsed, she felt him still moving a little inside of her, slow movements as if he were marking her as his. Finally, as he stilled and slid out of her, Alara felt a warm, wet tongue circle her chin and she met the demon's gaze with a weak smile.

"So, I'm going to live, then?" she asked.

The Archdemon rumbled softly at her and nodded once. Alara could only stare down in misery.

"Great ... "

O

_Note_-This is odd, I know. And quite possibly not Magic the Gathering accurate. I just went along with a twisted little idea. No reason to get upset. I KNOW it's not accurate.


End file.
